Lacie
by tikus makan sabun
Summary: [ElliOz] /Karena, tanpa ingatan orang yang kucintai, semua tak berarti apa-apa./ Pada akhirnya, dia bukan sekedar raga dengan ingatan kosong yang berjalan. Hingga mencapai akhir. Hingga dia berakhir.—for Fitria -lyss di Fidelina.


.

.

_**Pandora Hearts**_ © **J**un **M**ochizuki

_**Lacie**_© **Y**uki **K**ajiura

_**Lacie for You **_© **T**subaki **N**ijikawa

_**Warning:**_

_Some canon-facts_, _Shonen-ai_, _crack-pair_, ElliotOz-_centric_, _chara-death_, AU, **diusahakan tidak OOC**, _one-shot_.

_**Summary:**_

/_Karena, tanpa ingatan orang yang kucintai, semua tak berarti apa-apa./_ Pada akhirnya, dia bukan sekedar raga dengan ingatan kosong yang berjalan. Hingga mencapai akhir. Hingga dia berakhir.

_**For my daughter's**_(from **#GeblekFams (y)**) _**birthday**_**:**

**F**itria –lyss di **F**idelina ; 20 _**F**__ebruary _2011.

_Don't Like? Don't Read._

.

.

_Lacie_,

Melalui rangkaian-rangkaian nada yang dirangkai dengan sedemikian rupa, direkatkan dengan tangga nada yang diolah dengan indah. Proses yang panjang, yang cukup membutuhkan ketekunan dan ketelitian. _Lacie_, itulah nama lagunya.

.

_Lacie_,

Siapa penemu lagu ini? Itu semua dipertanyakan di sekolah musik tersebut.

.

_Lacie_,

Seluk-beluk yang tidak diketahui, menambah mistis lagu ini. Lagu yang merasuk ke dalam ingatan, terkunci rapat hingga tidak mudah untuk dilupakan.

Ya, tidak mudah—dilupakan.

.

'_ZRASH_'

Hari yang sial bagi Oz Vessalius. Bertubi-tubi masalah datang menghampirinya hari ini. Dia hanya bisa menghela napas panjang, menerima semuanya.

Hari ini, pemuda bermata _emerald_ tersebut meninggalkan partitur penting yang seharusnya dipakai untuk pelajaran hari ini. Otomatis, dia dimarahi habis-habisan oleh gurunya. Kemudian, saat ujian praktek piano. Dia melupakan kunci nada-nada kres. Ironis, untuk kedua kalinya, Oz dimarahi gurunya. Pada akhirnya, Oz hanya bisa pasrah, namun menepuk jidat juga.

Belum lagi dia harus mengikuti ujian susulan karena dua hari yang lalu sempat absen karena sakit kepala. Sendirian di kelas, sedangkan teman-temannya yang lain sudah pulang.

Sekarang, saatnya pulang. Jarum jam pendek sudah menunjukkan pukul setengah enam sore. Seharusnya dia bisa pulang, tetapi langit malah tidak mendukungnya. Hujan turun begitu deras. Mungkinkah langit terlalu banyak tertawa karena melihat kesialan Oz hari ini? Hingga menjatuhkan air matanya ke Bumi.

"Hah," Oz menghela napas lagi.

Sekolah sudah sepi, para pelajar juga sudah pulang. Yang ada hanya guru-guru yang sedang sibuk menata nilai murid-muridnya.

'_Lama-lama dingin juga_,' Oz meraba-raba bahu. '_Lebih baik aku ke perpustakaan saja_.'

Oz membalikkan badannya, kakinya melangkah perlahan. Dia menikmati keheningan yang ada. Kesialannya yang lalu terlewat begitu saja, diterima dengan ikhlas.

Namun… tidakkah kalau terlalu banyak menerima sesuatu akan menjadikan hati lemah?

—hanya Oz yang tahu bagaimana rasanya.

.

'_Dengan bodohnya aku melupakan kunci nada-nada kres,_' keluh batin pemuda itu.

Menjelajah ke berbagai rak buku yang ada. Mencari-cari buku nada-nada dasar dalam bermain piano. Kres, mol, dan nada-nada lainnya.

'_Ah, bahkan dengan bodohnya aku juga sempat melupakan pengertian nada mol di ujian tertulis tadi_,'

Dia menemukan buku yang berisi tentang nada-nada dasar dan pengertiannya. Dengan riangnya dia berjalan menuju ke meja belajar, membaca lembar demi lembar buku tersebut.

/**Mol, adalah aksidental yang ditempatkan sebelum sebuah not yang menurunkan setengah nadanya**./

Oz menepuk jidat, dia baru ingat pengertian mol. Oh, bukankah sungguh _simple_?

'_Mungkin aku harus belajar lebih giat lagi mulai sekarang_,' ujar batin Oz. '_Sepertinya akhir-akhir ini sering sekali melupakan sesuatu_.'

'_TIK_' '_TIK_'

Detik demi detik jarum jam menunjukkan waktu. Oz tidak mengacu pada waktu, dia terus membaca. Sampai pada suatu detik di mana kedua matanya mulai lelah dengan deretan tulisan. Dia menengadah, melihat jam dinding yang besar.

—jam setengah tujuh malam.

Hujan pun sudah reda.

'_Baiklah, aku pulang sekarang saja._'

'_GREK_'

Oz menggeser kursinya dan merapikan lagi buku-buku itu. Kemudian, mengembalikan bahan bacaannya ke tempat semula.

'_TING_'

Gema suara itu membuatnya membeku dalam seketika. Rangkaian demi rangkaian nada terlantunkan jelas, sempurna.

Entah jari siapakah yang memainkan tuts piano tersebut.

—membuat Oz sedikit tersentak.

_B mol, A, G, A, B mol_…(1)

—_Lacie_

.

Permainan yang sungguh sempurna. Tiada cacat sedikit pun. Dengan _mix_ yang dibuatnya (2), membuat lagu itu semakin mistis saat didengar. Lagu itu membuatnya tersihir.

Tersihir oleh permainan piano yang menakjubkan, sungguh mengagumkan.

Tanpa pikir panjang, pemuda bertubuh kecil itu langsung berlari. Mencari-cari dari mana asal suara itu. Tidak mudah, lagu itu menggema di segala penjuru ruangan. Ke arah mana Oz harus melangkah?

Ke mana _Lacie_ akan menuntun jalannya?

.

'—_TING_'

Berhenti.

Lagu itu sudah tidak menggema lagi di penjuru sekolah ini. Bersamaan dengan itu, langkah Oz juga berhenti. Setengah jalan dia tempuh, namun belum menemukan asal suara tersebut.

_Lacie_, lagu yang ingin dimainkan Oz. Ah, pemuda itu memimpikan hari di mana dia bisa menekan tuts piano. Memainkan _Lacie _dengan hati riang, tanpa ada kesalahan nada.

'_TING_'

Oz kembali mengangkat kepalanya. Lagu ini sama seperti tadi—_Lacie_. Ini mungkin kesempatannya untuk mengetahui, siapa yang memainkan lagu ini dengan begitu sempurna.

Akankah _Lacie_ yang dilantunkan kali ini benar-benar menuntun jalannya?

.

Ketika melihat sang Pianis dari jauh, Oz sudah mengetahui bahwa orang itu memang jenius. Dia murid sekolah musik ini, terlihat dari seragamnya, sama seperti yang dikenakan Oz.

Kaca pintu tersebut ingin sekali dipecahkan olehnya agar tidak ada penghalang di antara dia dan orang itu. Oz hanya ingin melihat lebih dekat permainan piano orang itu.

Ah, daripada memecahkan kaca, lebih baik langsung memasuki ruang musik tersebut, kan?

Elegan, sungguh, permainan yang membuat orang tersihir saat mendengarnya. Komposisi nada yang sukar bisa dimainkannya dengan sempurna.

'—_TING_'

Lagi, _Lacie _berakhir di nada yang sama.

Sayang sekali, permainan yang luar biasa harus berakhir saat itu. Oz sedikit kecewa, karena dia melihat permainan pianis jenius itu pada saat-saat terakhir.

Sang Pianis terlihat merapikan partitur yang ada. Kemudian, dia berdiri dan melihat wajah Oz di kaca tembus pandang pintu ruangan tersebut. Pandangan matanya berubah dalam sekejap, seakan-akan ada keinginan membunuh yang besar.

'_GLEK_'

Oz menelan ludah. Seram sekali tampang pianis satu ini.

"Ada urusan apa kau, hah?" tanyanya dengan nada penuh amarah.

Orang itu membuka pintu dan sekarang mereka saling berhadapan.

"A—aku…"

"Kau pikir aku percaya pada kata-katamu?" sentak pemuda kasar itu.

"Aku bahkan belum bicara apa-apa…" keluh Oz, dia menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku hanya ingin melihat siapa yang memainkan _Lacie_ dengan sempurna. Saat kemari, aku melihatmu."

"Hum? Sempurna? Kautak dengar saat nada _A_ di _reff_? Kautidak tahu kalau aku salah memainkannya?"

"… aku tidak tahu sampai serinci itu," jawab Oz. "Lagipula, aku tidak tahu nada-nada untuk memainkan _Lacie_!"

'_JTAK_'

"Aww! Sa-sakit! Apa yang kaulakukan?" teriak Oz.

"Mungkin jitakan tadi bisa membuat otakmu kembali mengingat partitur _Lacie_," ucap pemuda berambut kelabu itu. "Minggir! Aku mau pulang!"

Oz menggeser tubuhnya seperti keinginan pemuda tersebut. Pemuda bertempramen, ketus, dan sepertinya tidak mudah bergaul.

"Kasar sekali dia," keluh Oz dengan hati yang kesal. "Hng?"

Oz merasa telah menginjak sesuatu. Dia mengangkat kaki kanannya dan melihat sebuah kartu pelajar. Oz mengambilnya, melihat siapa pemilik kartu ini.

—foto yang tertempel di kartu itu adalah wajah pemuda tadi.

"Namanya… Elliot Nightray…"

.

.

"Sial! Di mana kartu pelajarku?" pemuda tempramen itu mengacak-acak tasnya. Teman-teman sekelasnya hanya bisa keheranan.

"Kau simpan di mana benda itu, Elliot?" tanya temannya dengan nada mengeluh. "Dasar ceroboh, kalau tak ada itu kau tak bisa ikut ujian praktek."

"Diam kau, Leo!" bentak Elliot. Sedangkan pemuda yang dipanggil Leo itu menghela napas.

'_BRAK_'

Elliot membanting pintu kelasnya. Semua hanya bisa mengucurkan peluh dingin. Entah terkesan menyebalkan, menyeramkan, atau yang lainnya.

"Hei, hei! Elliot, kau mau ke mana? Pelajaran sudah—"

"Diam kau orang tua!" bentak Elliot kepada gurunya sendiri. Sang Guru hanya bisa terdiam di tempat, mematung tidak jelas dengan wajah yang pucat.

'_Ukh, kalau tidak ketemu bisa gawat_…'

.

Koridor sudah sepi. Wajar saja, ini sudah waktunya masuk ke kelas. Sudah waktunya untuk belajar. Yang terdengar di telinga Elliot hanyalah suara biola, piano, dan alat-alat musik lainnya. Musim ujian praktek ini seakan menyiksa Elliot, padahal bukan dia yang menjadi peserta ujian praktek.

Melirik ke kanan dan ke kiri. Menelusuri langkahnya yang cepat. Elliot sudah banyak berkeringat, namun belum juga menemukan kartu pelajar miliknya. Napas tersenggal-senggal, letih sudah tubuh Elliot. Fisiknya sudah tidak mendukungnya untuk berlari dan mencari benda penting miliknya.

"Hah… hah…"

—dia kelelahan.

"Sial! Apa aku akan terus di sekolah ini? Tidak lulus hanya karena kehilangan kartu pelajar?" keluhnya dengan napas tidak teratur. "Lagipula kenapa setiap ujian harus memperlihatkan kartu pelajar, sih?"

Elliot menenangkan dirinya. Berjalan dengan perlahan, mengumpulkan kembali tenaga yang terkuras. Tapi, pemuda sepertinya pasti berkeluh kesah di dalam hati karena tidak terima.

"Terima kasih, Bu!" Elliot mengangkat kepalanya setelah mendengar suara yang sedikit _familiar_ di telinganya.

"Cepat sembuh, ya!" kata seseorang yang ada di dalam ruang kesehatan. Oz kemudian mengangguk dan menutup pintu ruangan tersebut.

'_TAP_'

Oz Vessalius lagi-lagi bertemu dengannya. Dengan sang Pianis jenius—Elliot Nightray. Elliot mematung di tempat saat melihat pemuda bermata _Emerald_ tersebut. Oz tersenyum kemudian menghampirinya.

"Kau E lliot, kan?" tanya Oz.

"Memang siapa lagi?" jawab Elliot ketus.

Oz meraba-raba saku celananya. Mengeluarkan sesuatu dan memperlihatkannya pada Elliot. Elliot langsung mengambil benda itu dan tertegun melihatnya. Entah perasaan seperti apa yang dirasakan Elliot sekarang ini, tepat di tempat itu.

"Kartuku…" ucapnya.

"Kemarin kau menjatuhkannya," gumam Oz. "Kalau tidak ada aku mungkin kau tidak akan lulus dari sekolah ini…" Oz memuji dirinya sendiri, terlihat menyebalkan saat itu.

"Cih, baru segini saja kau sudah besar kepala," keluh pemuda tersebut. Oz hanya tertawa tanpa rasa humor di dalamnya.

Oz membalikkan badannya, kemudian berjalan dengan agak cepat. Elliot dengan cepat memasukkan kartu pelajar itu ke dalam sakunya.

"Tunggu!" teriak Elliot, Oz melirik ke belakang dan melihat Elliot yang perlahan menghampirinya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Oz.

"Setidaknya, sebutkan namamu! Bagaimana aku mau berterima kasih kalau aku tidak mengetahui namamu?" sekarang Elliot berada tepat di depan Oz.

—mata _emerald_ dan _blue diamond _bertemu.

"Namaku Oz Vessalius, jurusan piano."

Jurusan sama yang diambil, namun berbeda kelas. Akankah menjadi halangan bagi mereka untuk bertemu?

.

.

Sial, lagi.

Kejadian dua hari yang lalu terjadi lagi. Oz Vessalius menghafalkan kunci nada-nada kres. Sekarang, dia hafal kunci-kuncinya, namun dia malah melupakan kunci-kunci mol. Untunglah hari ini tidak ada ujian susulan, kalau tidak paradigma dirinya hari ini akan berganti menjadi…

—sial **dan sial** lagi.

Hujan, lagi.

Angkasa lagi-lagi menertawakan dirinya. Dia kembali menepuk jidat, tidak menyangka hal yang sama akan menimpa dirinya, lagi.

Menghela napas, lagi.

Dia benar-benar lelah dengan semua ini. Namun, kemampuan menerima segala sesuatu malah membuatnya tidak terlalu sakit hati. Semua beban dia limpahkan ke helaan napasnya itu.

Setengah enam, lagi.

Jarum jam sudah menunjukkan pukul setengah enam sore. Sialnya, dia dihukum oleh guru ujian praktek susulannya. Dihukum tidak boleh pulang hingga tugas susulannya terselesaikan. Saat dia menyelesaikan semuanya, dia malah tidak bisa pulang.

Perpustakaan, lagi.

Berharap hujan segera menghentikan tawanya yang terbahak-bahak. Air mata melecehkan benar-benar dirasakan oleh Oz. Langit tertawa terlalu banyak tertawa hingga mengeluarkan air mata. Pada akhirnya, tempat satu-satunya yang dia tuju adalah perpustakaan.

'—_TING_'

Berbeda. Kali ini tidak ada kata 'lagi'. Langkah Oz yang seharusnya membawa fisik Oz ke perpustakaan, malah beralih membawa Oz ke ruangan lain.

Karena dia mendengar lagu itu, lagi.

_Lacie_, lagi.

.

"Elliot, orang itu, lagi."

.

Elliot Nightray menghentikan permainan pianonya. Melihat Oz yang tersenyum di depan pintu ruang musik. Tersenyum, mendengar permainan menakjubkan dari seorang Elliot.

"… masuk saja," Elliot mempersilakan Oz untuk masuk. Pemuda menurut dengan riangnya, akhirnya, dia dapat melihat permainan piano seorang jenius dari dekat.

"_Lacie_, lagi?" tanya Oz sambil melihat Elliot yang menekan tuts demi tuts piano. Terlihat mudah, namun setelah mencobanya—bukan hal mudah.

"Huh, kau tak suka? Tak usah didengar!" ketus Elliot sambil menghentikan permainan indahnya.

"Tidak," Oz tersenyum. "Aku tersentuh mendengarnya, _Lacie_ yang kau mainkan berbeda dari yang lain dan benar-benar sempurna…"

"Hmp, tentu saja. _Lacie_ ini lagu yang kubuat…"

"Apa?" Oz sedikit tersentak mendengarnya. Elliot pun tersenyum sinis.

"Lacie ini lagu yang kuciptakan," ucap Elliot sambil menekan tuts piano tanpa ada niat memainkannya. "Mohon jadikan hal ini rahasia kita saja!" perintah Elliot dengan nada ketus.

"Benarkah? Hebat!" puji Oz, pemuda itu terlihat bersemangat sekali. "Eh, tapi, lagu ini sudah ada sejak dulu…"

"Itu tidak aneh, Cebol! Aku bersekolah di sini sudah sejak SD. Aku membuat lagu ini sewaktu aku kelas empat SD!"

"Oh, begitu…" Oz mengangguk. "Hei, Elliot—kau mau tidak mengajariku cara bermainnya?"

'_DRENG_'

Suara yang begitu _fals_ dihasilkan oleh dentingan piano tersebut. Elliot langsung memucat dan memandang Oz dengan pandangan keheranan. Oz hanya mematung di tempat, ikut keheranan karena ekspresi wajah Elliot yang tiba-tiba berubah drastis.

"_Lacie_ ini termasuk lagu yang mudah, 'kan? Untuk apa diajari lagi?"

_Lacie_, nada-nadanya memang termasuk kategori mudah. Namun, modifikasi yang Elliot buat malah membuat orang-orang menganggap lagu itu sulit dimainkan. Komposisi yang diolah sedemikian rupa malah membuat orang berpikiran rancu.

"Dengarkan aku dulu!" teriak Oz. "Akhir-akhir ini, aku sering melupakan nada-nada dasar. Itu menjadikanku sulit untuk memainkan lagu yang mudah seperti _Lacie _sekalipun…"

Elliot merubah ekspresinya, namun tidak merubah ekspresi keheranannya.

"Mengapa bisa begitu?" tanya Elliot. "Bahkan nada-nada dasar juga?"

Oz mengangguk. Wajahnya terlihat sedikit sedih. Sepertinya Elliot tidak tahan dengan ekspresi yang seperti itu. Rasanya pemuda itu kesal dan ingin meninju Oz yang terlihat pesimis.

"Cih, baiklah! Mungkin aku bisa mengajarimu," ucap Elliot dengan nada sedikit tidak ikhlas namun sebenarnya dia tulus dalam hatinya. "Tapi, mulai besok saja, ya? Sekarang langit sudah gelap, nanti keluargamu khawatir."

Oz mengangguk. Dia senang sekali. Berarti mulai besok, sedikit demi sedikit dia bisa mendekati impiannya. Memainkan _Lacie_ dengan sempurna, tanpa cacat sedikit pun.

"Rumahmu di mana?" tanya Elliot. "Biar kuantar, ini sudah malam…"

"Benarkah? Te, terima kasih…"

Elliot menggeser kursinya dan merapikan partitur yang ada. Oz, pemuda itu tidak percaya, orang yang ada di hadapannya ternyata tidak menyebalkan seperti yang dikira. Dia sungguh seorang kakak kelas yang baik.

.

.

Sudah sekitar dua minggu, mereka selalu berdua di ruang musik. Elliot yang mengajari Oz terkadang lepas kontrol. Tempramen rendah yang dia punya sepertinya menjadi sedikit halangan untuk mereka. Seakan-akan ada pasak yang memisahkan mereka berdua.

Elliot, sangat sulit didekati. Bahkan orang yang ada di dekatnya selama dua minggu pun berkata seperti itu.

"… hei, Cebol…"

"Ma—maafkan aku!"

'_JTAK_'

"Kau pikir baru berapa hari yang lalu aku mengajarkan _intro_ lagu ini padamu, hah?" Elliot, untuk kesekian kalinya membentak Oz.

Pemuda pirang tersebut hanya dapat pasrah menerimanya. Walau kadang kala dia melawan karena tidak tahan akan ucapan Elliot yang sedikit tajam. Ralat, bukan sedikit, namun semuanya.

"Sudahlah, hari ini kita cukupkan saja sampai di sini…"

"… iya…"

Mereka berdua berjalan berdampingan, namun tak ada kata-kata yang keluar. Semua diam dan semua saling menunduk. Berawal dari ruang musik hingga keluar dari pintu utama sekolah.

"E—Elliot!" teriak Oz. "Maafkan aku! Aku selalu membuatmu kesal dan—"

Ucapan Oz terhenti di situ. Dihentikan oleh dirinya sendiri.

"Dan?"

"Aku… senang diajari olehmu… sungguh…"

Langkah mereka berdua ditakdirkan berhenti di pintu utama sekolah. Dengan perasaan yang dipaksakan namun sedikit malu untuk diungkapkan…

'_Rasanya, si cebol ini manis juga kalau malu-malu seperti itu_…'

"Yah, walau kau banyak salahnya, sih," sindir Elliot.

"Ukh! Kau itu—"

'_NYUUT_'

"… akh!" suara kesakitan. Elliot langsung tersentak kaget. Begitu tiba-tiba suara tersebut dan begitu membuat kaget.

"Hei! Kau kenapa?" Oz tersungkur. Pemuda bermata kelabu itu menghampiri dan mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh mungil Oz.

Oz berkeringat dingin. Peluh demi peluh menetes di atas lantai. Oz memegangi kepalanya, menjambak rambutnya sendiri. Merasakan penderitaan yang luar biasa. Sakit. Dia merasakan sakit yang amat luar biasa.

"A… apa… sa—sakit…" Elliot kebingungan, dia tidak tahu apa yang harus dia lakukan. Melihat orang yang ada di depannya tersungkur, kesakitan, dan memegangi kepalanya.

'_SRUK_'

"Hei, bangun! Oz Vessalius! Bangun!" teriak Elliot, mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh Oz.

Oz yang sudah tidak tahan akan sakit kepalanya jatuh di pelukan Elliot. Kedua mata _emerald_-nya tertutup. Elliot sedikit panik, pemuda itu akhirnya menggunakan caranya yang terakhir—memanggil bala bantuan. Bala bantuan berupa uru-guru yang masih ada di sekolah itu.

'_Ada apa denganmu, Cebol?_'

.

.

.

"Anda keluarganya?" pria berjubah putih tiba-tiba keluar dari sebuah ruangan. Ruangan di mana—Oz Vessalius terbaring lemah.

Elliot berdiri, berhadapan dengan sang Dokter. Hati yang diliputi kecemasan, dendang demi dendang ketakutan dirasakannya. Di sampingnya, ada guru yang pernah dibentak olehnya.

"Saya kakaknya!" ucap Elliot, dia berbohong kepada sang Dokter.

"Kok, tidak mirip, ya?" ucap dokter.

Pemuda berjubah putih itu mengangguk. Menyuruhnya untuk ikut dengannya, ke ruangan dokter itu. Elliot dengan sigap menuruti kata-kata dokter tersebut, kemudian menyuruh gurunya yang sudah tua menunggu di tempat itu.

'_BRAK_'

Elliot menutup pintu ruangan itu dan duduk di hadapan sang Dokter. Elliot menunggu diagnosa sang Dokter.

"Apa Anda pernah mendengar pasien melupakan hal-hal yang kecil?"

Memori Elliot kembali berputar. Kalau dia tidak salah ingat, saat di ruang music dulu, Oz pernah berkata bahwa dia sering melupakan nada-nada dasar. Kepastian yang sudah jelas, maka Elliot mengangguk.

"Pasien itu menderita—"

.

"Apa?"

.

.

"Ah, Elliot!" sapa Oz. anak itu terlihat baik-baik saja. Padahal infusan merajalela di tangannya.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?" tanya Elliot. "Keluargamu keterlaluan sekali, tak ada satu orang pun yang menjenguk."

Oz tersenyum seraya menghela napas lagi. Seakan-akan sudah tahu dan pasrah saja menerima segalanya. Elliot tahu, anak itu selalu menerima segalanya dan tidak mau berkomentar apa-apa lagi. Padahal, belum sebulan mereka berkenalan. Inikah yang disebut firasat tajam?

"Aku benci orang macam kau!" sentak Elliot, membuat Oz mengangkat kepalanya dan memandangnya. "Kau seperti orang bodoh! Selalu menerima segala semuanya!"

Oz tertawa, lagi-lagi tanpa rasa humor di dalamnya. Elliot hanya terdiam, memandangnya dengan penuh rasa heran.

"Sepertinya ini kemampuanku semenjak lahir," gumam Oz. "Terlebih, jangan menghubungi orang tuaku, mereka selalu sibuk, pasti tidak akan datang apapun alasannya…"

"Cih, terserah!" Elliot berkomentar pedas.

Sebenarnya, ada sesuatu yang ingin dikatakan oleh Elliot. Tapi, dia tidak berani mengatakannya saat ini. Dia terlalu takut dan mulutnya tidak mau mendukungnya untuk berbicara tentang hal ini.

"Hei, Elliot…" panggil Oz. Elliot secara refleks merespon panggil itu dan mendekati pemuda yang tengah terbaring.

"Apa?"

"Aku sakit apa?"

Tepat sasaran. Elliot tidak bisa mengatakan hal tersebut, namun, yang bersangkutan malah menanyakannya. Mati kutu. Dia tidak bisa berkutik sama sekali dan pada akhirnya dia bingung. Apakah Elliot harus buka mulut? Dia tahu, menyimpan kebohongan itu tidak enak rasanya. Namun, terlalu jujur juga terkadang menyakitkan.

Jadi, apa pilihannya?

"… Oz… kau…"

"Apa? Katakan saja, aku tahu aku sakit parah, kok…" Oz tersenyum, namun terlihat dipaksakan.

"… Oz… kau…" mulut Elliot benar-benar dipaksa bicara. "… didiagnosa menderita peradangan otak atau _Encephalitis _akibat reaksi _autoimun_…" (3)

.

.

"Pasien terkena peradangan otak atau _Encephalitis _akibat reaksi _autoimun_ terhadap kanker di dalam tubuh,"

"Apa?" Elliot tersentak dan mendapati jantungnya bergerak lebih kencang dari biasanya. Adrenalin berpacu pada perasaannya, dia benar-benar kaget mendengar diagnosa tersebut.

"Ya, pasien lama-lama akan melupakan kenangan demi kenangan yang dia miliki. Yang berharga maupun tidak…"

"Adakah cara untuk menyembuhkannya?" tanya Elliot, dia tidak bisa santai saat ini.

"Bisa, dioperasi, namun kami tidak menjamin dia akan pulih sepenuhnya. Kami juga tidak menjamin ingatannya yang dahulu akan pulih, bahkan dia bisa kehilangan ingatan permanen,"

Bagi Elliot, itu sama saja seperti **'tidak ada cara lagi'**.

"Terlebih, operasi ini hanya menambah panjang waktu hidupnya. Pada akhirnya, dia akan sulit mengingat sesuatu. Ini karena kerusakan area otak yang sangat penting dalam proses pengolahan memori,"

Berarti, Oz akan melupakan bagaimana mereka pertama kali bertemu, melupakan cara memainkan nada-nada pada piano yang disukainya, dan melupakan permainan _Lacie_ Elliot.

Hati Elliot, seakan ditusuk oleh pisau yang baru diasah. Tidak menyangka, orang yang baru sebentar bersamanya itu akan melupakan kenangan (teramat) singkat mengenai mereka.

"Dok, berapa lama kira-kira dia akan bertahan?"

"Sekitar tiga bulan…"

"Selama itu… tanpa operasi?" pertanyaan itu dijawab dengan anggukan.

"Dia murid sekolah piano?" tanya dokter itu. "Sebaiknya, dia segera berhenti sekolah…"

"Maksud Anda, Dok?"

"Lihat saja, jika dia sampai akhir masih memainkan piano… dia akan seperti orang yang baru pertama kali melihat piano…"

"… hah?"

.

.

"Begitu, ya?"

"Kau tidak terkejut, hah?" tanya Elliot. "Sekarang, satu-satunya cara adalah operasi!"

"Itu tidak menjamin aku dapat selamat, bukan?" Oz menekankan nadanya. Elliot tak bisa membalas kata-kata Oz saat itu. Dia tidak tahu apa yang harus dikatakannya.

"Ta, tapi…"

"Kau mau tidak, Elliot? Jika kau memiliki tubuh yang sehat namun kau tidak memiliki kenangan indah apa pun… kau bisa tahan dengan itu?" lagi, Oz kembali membuat Elliot tidak bisa berkutik karena ucapannya.

Elliot terdiam. Tidak bisa menjawab apa-apa. Memandang pemuda mungil di depannya. Tatapan Oz begitu serius, membuat Elliot tak tahu harus membalasnya dengan tatapan seperti apa.

'_SRET_'

"Ya," ucap Elliot pelan sambil memeluk pemuda bermata _emerald _tersebut. Menghibur bukanlah bakat Elliot.

"Kau ingat saat pertama kali kita bertemu?" tanya Oz.

"Tentu ingat, pertemuan yang sedikit tidak mengharukan, ya?"

"… iya, benar…"

"Hei… kumohon… jangan lupakan kenangan itu, walau berlangsung singkat dan tidak begitu indah, namun aku mau kau tetap ingat bagaimana pertemuan pertama itu…"

"Semoga aku bisa, Elliot…"

Oz tersenyum dalam pelukan Elliot. Hangat, perasaan yang tenggelam, terhanyut begitu dirasakan. Oz tahu, Elliot bisa mengerti maksud darinya. Tidak ingin hidup tanpa ingatan orang yang dicintai, yang berharga.

Untuk apa kalau seperti itu? Untuk apa hidup?

—kalau pada akhirnya hanya menjadi segumpal daging yang berjalan namun tak berisi apa-apa.

.

.

"Mulai sekarang, kita akan berlatih lebih keras untuk memainkan _Lacie_…"

"Benarkah?" dengan mata yang berbinar-binar, Oz benar-benar tidak menyangka kakak kelasnya itu akan mengajarinya.

"Sungguh, terima kasih… Elliot…"

'_DEG_'

Hingga suatu perasaan yang hangat merasup ke dalam hati mereka. Perasaan campur-aduk yang dirasakan. Manis terkesan, begitu manis walau tidak dirasakan lidah.

'_A, apa perasaan ini?_'

.

.

"Bodoh! Itu bukan _B mol_!" bentak Elliot.

"Ma, maaf, aku lupa," ucap Oz. Elliot hanya menghela napas panjang tatkala kata '_lupa_' itu dilontarkan.

Elliot benar-benar harus sabar saat mengajari Oz bermain piano. Dia benar-benar seperti pemain yang baru menemukan piano. Tidak mengetahui apa-apa tentang kunci-kunci dasar. Elliot, dia benar-benar harus menjaga emosinya sebaik mungkin, dia tahu Oz yang melupakan nada-nada tidaklah salah. Dokter pun sudah mengetahui hal ini akan terjadi. Lama-lama, Oz bukannya semakin hebat memainkan piano, malah semakin seperti anak yang baru melihat piano. Dia lupa semuanya, lupa nada-nada, cara memainkannya, bahkan dia tidak mengetahui melodi-melodi dasar.

Tidak hanya itu, dia lupa kelasnya. Nama teman-temannya, nama guru-gurunya, dan letak rumahnya. Elliot juga hampir dilupakannya. Anggota keluarga Nightray itu harus ekstra dalam menjaga Oz.

Elliot berusaha menjaga emosinya yang suka meledak-ledak.

Tapi, ternyata susah untuk dilakukan.

'—_TING_'

"Sudahlah! Kita cukupkan saja pelajaran hari ini," ucap Elliot.

Oz mengangguk. Dia kemudian merapikan partitur yang ada, sedangkan Elliot mengambil tas miliknya dan Oz. Melihat dari mimiknya, dia ingin pulang bersama pemuda itu—bersama Oz.

"Nih, tasmu!" Elliot melempar tas Oz kepada pemiliknya. Benar-benar tidak lembut dan sedikit kasar.

Namun, si pirang itu hanya mengangguk sambil tersenyum. Dia meraih tasnya dan beranjak dari tempat duduknya. Tidak. Lebih tepatnya beranjak pergi dari ruang musik tersebut. Ah, sudah beberapa minggu—tepatnya sembilan minggu, ruang musik ini dipakai mereka berdua, hanya untuk mengajari si pirang cara memainkan _Lacie_.

"Kenapa kau melamun seperti itu? Kau mau kutinggal, hah?" Oz tersentak. Nyatanya, pemuda ketus tersebut sudah berada di depan pintu.

"Maaf!" Oz menghampiri Elliot, sedikit berlari.

"Kau ini lambat sekali! Bagaimana kalau diculik orang?"

.

'_GREP_'

.

Genggaman tangan itu seakan tak ingin dilepas. Bukan oleh salah satu pihak, namun oleh kedua belah pihak. Mereka berjalan, menyelusuri gelapnya malam. Berdua, namun ditemani pendar cahaya kunang-kunang.

Yang satu menunduk, yang satu lagi tegap berdiri. Diam. Bisu. Tak ada satu kata pun yang keluar dari mulut mereka berdua. Seakan menikmati. Diskotik malam yang dicahayai kunang-kunang, latar mereka.

Entah suasana seperti apa yang terbangun.

Sarkastis?

Bahagia?

Manis?

"Hei, Elliot," rupanya yang menunduk tiba-tiba buka mulut.

"Apa, Cebol?"

"Dulu, kita bertemu di mana dan bagaimana, ya?" tanya Oz. Tepat di saat itu juga, langkah Elliot sempat terhenti.

Elliot diam. Ini sudah sering dia lakukan. Diam saat ditanya.

"Elliot?" panggil Oz.

"Hng?" pemuda bermata _Blue Diamond _itu mulai buka mulut. "Aku tidak tahu! Jangan tanyakan hal itu lagi!"

Elliot menghentikan langkahnya. Bersamaan dengan langkah si pirang. Namun, Elliot membelakangi Oz. dia tidak tahu ekspresi seperti apa yang sedang diperlihatkan oleh Oz.

—tapi kedua tangan itu masih tergenggam erat.

"Ke—kenapa tidak?"

"Tanyakanlah pada dirimu sendiri! Aku tidak tahu! Aku tidak—"

'_PLAK_'

—sekarang genggaman itu hancur, dipatahkan oleh sebilah perasaan kecewa.

"… kau pikir aku menanyakannya karena aku terkesan tidak serius? Kau pikir aku menanyakannya karena aku hanya sekedar ingintahu saja begitu? Apa itu yang kau pikirkan?"

"… tidak…" jawab Elliot singkat. Tetap, membelakangi Oz.

"Kau menyebalkan!" bentak Oz.

"Iya! Aku memang menyebalkan! Lalu, kenapa kau memintaku untuk mengajarimu, hah?" balas Elliot, dia tidak berpikir panjang lagi.

"… ayolah, ini hanya masalah sepele! Aku hanya ingin mengetahui kapan, di mana, dan bagaimana kita bertemu?" Oz merendahkan nada bicaranya. Memohon dengan sangat.

"Sepele? Kau pikir jika melupakan sesuatu itu hal yang sepele? Aku paling benci yang namanya pelanggar janji! Pembual!"

"Janji apa?" Oz benar-benar keheranan. Tangan Elliot benar-benar geram dibuatnya. "Elliot, kita pernah berjanji?"

"Kau bahkan tidak ingat hal itu…"

"Cukup!" Oz berteriak, tak lama dia berlari meninggalkan Elliot. Tidak tahan akan sikapnya itu.

Sekarang tidak lagi membelakangi, namun posisi Elliot tetap pada tempatnya. Oz berlari melewati Elliot, tanpa menoleh sedikitpun. Kesal dengan perilaku pemuda yang menggenggam tangannya.

—namun, Elliot tidak mengejarnya. Kedua matanya hanya memandangi punggung kecil pemuda tersebut. Oz yang dengan cepatnya menjauh dari Elliot. Semuanya pun lenyap, hujan yang mulai turun membuktikan kunang-kunang yang lenyap, serta perasaan kecewa terhadapnya.

'_ZRASH_'

'_Dasar kejam. Kau bilang tak akan melupakan kenangan yang ada—tapi nyatanya, kau benar-benar telah menjadi segumpal daging hidup yang bahkan tidak mengingat apa-apa_…'

.

.

'_KRIIING_'

/_Ya? Kediaman Vessalius di sini_./

"Maaf, apakah Oz ada?"

/_Tuan_ _muda? Rasanya dia belum pulang dari sekolahnya_./

Hati Elliot sungguh dilanda kecemasan berlebih. Tanpa berkata apa-apa dia langsung memutuskan koneksi telepon tersebut. Dia langsung berlari, tanpa menutup kembali pintu rumahnya—juga tanpa mengganti seragamnya.

"Hujan begini deras, kau ada di mana, Cebol?"

Malam yang kelam.

Sial, lagi.

Hujan, lagi.

Namun kali ini yang menderita itu semua adalah orang lain. Bukan Oz Vessalius.

Sial kali ini, teruntuk pertama kali.

Sial karena sudah melepaskan tangan orang yang dicintai begitu saja. Tanpa apa-apa, tanpa salam, tanpa ucapan-ucapan manis, dan tanpa—melihat wajahnya.

Hujan kali ini, teruntuk pertama kali.

Menikmati hujan yang menjatuhi bumi. Jalanan licin bukanlah alasan dia menghentikan pergerakan kakinya. Dia berlari, mengejar bayangan rancu yang bahkan tidak diketahui di mana keberadaannya.

Apakah dia ingin semua berakhir begitu saja? Tali yang terjalin harus putus?

—sama sekali tidak.

"Kau di mana, Cebol!" teriak Elliot Nightray. Namun, suara hujan mengalahkan segalanya. Mengalahkan suaranya yang keras.

—di sini, hujanlah yang berkuasa.

'_Dasar bodoh!_'

—siapa? Siapa yang bodoh?

Elliot tidak memperlambat langkahnya. Dia terus mencari sosok itu, walau dia tidak tahu ada di mana.

Oz di mana?

"… kau ada di mana, Cebol?"

.

.

"_Lacie_—_akan menuntunmu"_

.

.

_Berawal dari B mol._

Elliot mendengar sesuatu. Sesuatu yang _familiar_ di telinganya. Sesuatu yang merupakan karyanya.

_Kemudian A._

Langkahnya berbalik. Memutarkan fakta akan berjalan lurus. Dia berbelok, menuju tempat yang dia ketahui.

_G dan A._

Semakin jelas. Semakin jelas lagu itu menuntunnya.

_Kembali ke B mol._

Kembali ke tempat di mana Elliot bertemu dengannya untuk pertama kali. Sekolah musik tempatnya menuntut ilmu.

_C, A, dan B mol._

Jarum jam yang sudah menunjukkan pukul delapan malam. Pakaian yang basah. Emosi yang terunduk karena hujan.

Semuanya—tidak dipedulikan Elliot.

_A, F, dan G._

Elliot menemukannya.

.

Pakaian Oz Vessalius basah seperti dia. Hujan, itu sudah jelas. Dia tidak melihat Elliot, dia membelakangi pintu sehingga tidak tahu ada seseorang yang datang.

"Sesudah _G_—"

"Kau harus memainkan nada _A, G, F,_ dan _F_ lagi secara berurut,"

"Ah, iya ju—"

'_DRENG_'

Oz langsung membalikkan tubuhnya. Sekarang, Elliot Nightray berada tepat di depan matanya. Berdiri dengan tubuh dan pakaian yang basah. Oz hanya keheranan saat melihat pemuda berambut kelabu itu berada di depannya.

'_TAP_'

"E, Elliot…"

'_GREP_'

Pelukan yang tiba-tiba. Dinginnya cuaca, dinginnya pakaian tidak menjadi masalah. Oz merasakan—tubuh Elliot bergetar, namun ia tahu getaran itu bukanlah karena dinginnya suhu tubuh.

"… bodoh, masih banyak kesalahan yang kau perbuat… kau harus lebih menghapalkan kunci dasar…" bisik Elliot.

"Tapi, ini ajaib, kan? Aku tiba-tiba mengingat semuanya…"

Oz tidak bisa bergerak saat itu. Dia tersihir. Tersihir oleh sikap Elliot yang seperti itu.

"Ingatlah, kalau kau memainkan _Lacie_, jangan pernah kau memainkannya tanpa aku di sampingmu…"

"Tapi… kau selalu marah-marah…" Oz menjawabnya sambil berbisik juga. "Apapun masalahnya, kau selalu terlihat tidak suka, seperti tadi…"

"Ya, aku marah demi kebaikanmu juga…"

Hening.

Terkunci rapat.

Hati yang telah jujur pada perasaannya.

Berapa lama mereka berdiam diri seperti itu?

Berapa lamakah mereka akan saling memeluk seperti itu?

"… ajari aku _Lacie._ Sekali lagi…"

.

"Hei, Cebol. Coba kau duduk di sini!" perintah Elliot. Tanpa pikir panjang dia duduk di kursi piano, tepatnya di samping Elliot.

"Bukan di situ, Bodoh!" lagi-lagi kata-kata kasar Elliot keluar. "Duduk di sini!"

Elliot menyuruh Oz duduk di pangkuannya. Menjadikan mereka berdua berhadapan satu sama lain dengan piano. Oz sedikit malu dibuatnya. Ini pertama kalinya Oz duduk di pangkuan orang lain.

'_GREP_'

Elliot meraih pergelangan tangan Oz. Tentu saja si pirang itu kaget oleh sikapnya yang tiba-tiba.

"… ayo, kita mainkan _Lacie_ ini, berdua…" Elliot tersenyum penuh arti. "Kau masih ingat, kan?"

Semua tahu, jika berduet dalam memainkan piano, ada dua piano yang dimainkan. Namun, hal itu tidak ada dalam kamus Elliot. Memainkan berdua, memainkan dengan empat tangan dalam satu piano.

Bersatu.

_B mol. A. G. A._

Dimulailah pergerakan tangan mereka. Elliot tahu, ini semua sulit dilakukan. Terutama karena dia juga menggenggam pergelangan tangan Oz. menuntunnya agar menekan tuts yang benar, hingga kunci yang benar juga tercipta.

_B mol. C. A._

Rasa-rasanya Elliot mengetahui bahwa orang yang dia sayangi itu tersenyum. Senang. Gembira. Karena dia dapat memainkan Lacie dengan sempurna, walau susahnya selangit gara-gara mereka menyatukan tangan.

_B mol. A. F. G. _

—ah, ada kesalahan nada. Biarkanlah. Dua-duanya tidak peduli. Mereka senang. Senang karena dapat memainkannya bersama dengan orang yang dicintai.

_A. G. F. F._

Elliot merasakan, tangan Oz yang dingin mulai kaku. Mungkinkah dia pegal karena dia juga menumpu tangan Elliot?

Namun, pada akhirnya, mereka menamati _reff _lagu itu berdua.

'—_TING_'

Oz menghela napas, tepat saat lagu itu berakhir.

"… ternyata memainkan piano berdua seperti ini… menguras tenaga…"

Elliot tersenyum dan mengangguk. Dia melihat senyuman Oz. Sungguh, manis.

Oz merebahkan dirinya di pangkuan Elliot. Dia menutup kedua matanya. Namun, napas Oz yang terengah-engah adalah bukti bahwa dia terlalu lelah. Elliot hanya tersenyum melihat wajah tidur Oz. Dia manis seperti anak kecil.

"Kau lelah?" tanya Elliot. Oz menjawabnya dengan anggukan kecil.

Genggaman pergelangan tangan itu perlahan naik. Elliot sekarang menggenggam kedua tangan Oz. Erat namun tidak menyakiti. Tak ingin melepaskan namun tidak kasar. Elliot memandangnya, tatapan yang berharap, namun tidak bisa dikabulkan. Kedua tangannya menggenggam erat tangan orang yang dia cintai. Hingga tepat entah di detik berapa dia menggenggam tangan orang itu, pemilik tangan tersebut membuka kedua matanya.

"_Lacie_—"

"Ya?"

"Lacie dalam ingatanku, selalu berhubungan denganmu…" ucap Oz, dengan suara yang lemah.

Elliot tidak menjawab apa-apa. Sudah dikatan bukan? Menghibur atau yang berhubungan dengan hal-hal itu bukanlah bakat Elliot.

"Tidak masalah jika raga ini mati. Asalkan—kenangan tentang semuanya masih bisa hidup… terutama kenangan saat kau memainkan lagu itu…"

"Lacie-kah?" tanya Elliot. Oz mengangguk pelan dan kembali menutup kedua matanya.

"Ya… maafkan aku yang telah melupakan bagaimana, kapan, dan di mana kita bertemu…" ucap Oz, Elliot kembali terdiam. "Namun, aku masih bersyukur aku dapat mengingatmu dan lagu khasmu… _Lacie_. Karena tanpa ingatan orang yang kucintai, semua tak berarti apa-apa…"

"Ya. Maafkan aku juga karena telah membentakmu…" Elliot berkata lirih.

"_Lacie_—"

"Apa?" ucap Elliot, dia mengusap-usap rambut Oz yang basah.

"Mainkan… untukku…"

"Kau tidak bosan?" tanya Elliot.

"_Lacie_… aku tidak pernah bosan mendengarnya dan aku tak akan pernah bosan memainkannya…" Oz berkata dengan terengah-engah. Masih kelelahankah? Oh, ayolah… hanya memainkan piano, kenapa harus lelah?

"… aku juga… baiklah… biarkan aku memainkannya untukmu…"

_B mol. A. G. A._

Elliot dengan cekatan memainkan jemarinya. Menekan tuts demi tuts dengan sempurnanya. Tidak peduli Oz yang sedang terbaring di pangkuannya, itu tidak membuatnya kesusahan. Walau memang susah memainkan piano sambil memangku seseorang.

_B mol. C. A._

Elliot tahu, Oz tersenyum mendengar permainannya yang sempurna. Walau konsentrasinya berada pada piano tersebut. Oz manis, menurutmu. Oz yang menutup kedua matanya sambil tersenyum, dia manis.

_B mol. A. F. G. _

Sampai sini, masih sempurna permainan Elliot. Elliot mendengar senandung kecil dari Oz dan membiarkannya, itu tidak menganggunya untuk memainkan _Lacie_.

_A. G. F. F._

Mencapai titik akhir di lagu ini. Kau masih mendengar senandungannya yang perlahan semakin kecil dan semakin kecil. Senandung yang selaras dengan _Lacie_.

_A._

_G._

_F._

—_F_. Ya, berakhir.

Berakhir juga senandung dari Oz. Elliot memandangnya. Dia tidak merespon apa-apa dan senyumannya masih terpatri jelas. Elliot tidak berkata apa-apa. Dia diam, seperti dirinya selama ini. Dia menggenggam tangan Oz lagi, tangan kecil yang dingin karena suhu tubuhnya.

"…"

"… kau keterlaluan sekali, Cebol. Memakai tubuh orang sebagai alas tidur…" Elliot tersenyum getir sambil menghela napas.

Namun, tiada respon apa-apa. Kali ini, si pirang yang terdiam. Namun, senyuman yang terukir indah di wajahnya tidaklah sirna. Senyuman tulus yang membuat siapapun ikut tersenyum karenanya.

"Ya, aku tahu kau melupakan beberapa hal. Namun, aku juga tahu pada akhirnya, sampai akhir kau bukan sekedar raga dengan ingatan kosong yang berjalan."

—tetap bisu.

"… selamat tidur, Oz… semoga _Lacie_ tetap ada di dalam jiwamu… bersama… ingatanmu tentang aku…"

.

.

"_Hingga mencapai akhir. Hingga kau berakhir_…_"_

.

.

"_Biarkan… Lacie menuntun hatimu… di manapun kau berada..._"

.

.

.

.

**A/N:**

1) **B mol, A, G, A, B mol, dan seterusnya:**

Ini memang kunci nada _Lacie_ yang asli yang didapat dari partitur lagunya. Teruntuk bagian _reff_-nya.

2) **Lacie Mix versi Elliot:**

_Lacie_ ini adalah yang dimainkan Elliot dan Leo. _Lacie_ yang ini lebih sulit dimainkan karena di-_mix_ sedemikian rupa.

3) **Tentang Peradangan Otak – **_**Encephalitis**_** akibat reaksi **_**autoimun**_**:**

Peradangan otak ini bisa menyebabkan amnesia. Biasanya ada kelainan dalam sistem kekebalan tubuh, di mana ada beberapa jaringan dalam tubuh yang dilihat 'asing'. Maka dari itu, reaksi _autoimun _terjadi hingga menyebabkan gangguan di beberapa tempat dalam tubuh.

.

Teruntuk **Fitria –lyss di Fidelina** – anak (virtual) saya yang lahir tanggal 20 Februari 1996. Selamat ulang tahun :). Emak cuma bisa kasih one-shot ini, semoga bisa kau terima. Kebetulan cuma _pair_ ini yang terlintas – **E**lliot**O**z.

Juga, semoga seisi Fandom Pandora Hearts ini dapat menerimanya m(_ _)m.

Akhir kata, saya ucapkan mohon maaf apabila ada kesalahan info. Jujurnya, saya juga tidak terlalu mendalami dunia musik dan dunia kesehatan -_-; (pengertian nada mol saja saya ambil dari KBBI). Tambah lagi, ada beberapa _plot-hole_, itu memang saya rancang sendiri. Maaf sekali, ya. :)

.

.

_RnR and CnC_, _minna-san_?

.

.

**20 February 2011,**

**Sincerely,**

Tsubaki Nijikawa


End file.
